Summer's Moon
by RosePetalMary
Summary: A/N: (reposting after taking it down) When Alice arrives in a new town, she is met with a handsome savior. However, this knight in shining armor isn't who he appears to be. (based off of the movie Summer's Moon)


A/N: I'm reposting after taking it down last year. This story is based off of the movie Summer's Moon, but I am using the twilight character. If you have seen the movie, then you'll know what happens. I

Disclaimer: All character belong to Stephanie Meyer, and the plot belongs to whoever made the movie Summer's Moon.

* * *

Summer's Moon

It was another hot day.

Alice was holding a gym bag on her shoulder, her scuffed up shoes leaving a loud sound beneath them. Her eye liner was smudging, the heat becoming too much for it to withstain. She was quiet along with the area around her.

Hitchhiking was not something she preffered to do, but with her current situation, it was the _only_ thing to do. There have been a few cars that passed, but that's all they did. Her grey sweatpants, red t-shirt,and matching sweater were not helping her in the slightest bit as she tried to keep her body temperature cool.

She wiped her forehead, the persperation causing beads of sweat to gather all over her face. Her duffel bag, which wasfull of clothes and few other belongs,was becoming heavier by the minute. She glanced at the road, hearing another car approaching. She sped up her pace and stuck out her hand, her thumb poking out from her fist.

The truck slowed to a crawl beforing coming to a stop before here. Alice mentally sighed in relief as she clutched the bag tighter to her side before opening the door, and climbing inside. The air was much cooler, her skin gaining gooseflesh quickly. She dropped her bag on the truck's floor, and turned her head to look at the man who let her in.

"Thanks," her soprano voice rang throughout the car.

"No problem."

Alice looked around the car, seeing random beer cans lying around. She looked at the driver, his hands gripping the wheel tightly between dirty fingers. Alice looked away, making a sour face as the stench of the car filled her nose.

"Names James," the man said.

"Alice," she responded.

"So what are you doing all the way out here in Seattle?" he asked.

Alice looked over at him whilst putting her feet over her duffel bag. She narrowed her eyes as she saw him fix his thick pair of glasses and chew on something inside of his mouth.

"Just visiting some old family."

"Family huh? Where ya headed?"

"Forks."

"Forks?" he chuckled.

"It's a small town." she said running her fingers through her short hair.

"Hmm." the man looked at her; Alice felt violated at the way his eyes seemed to stare at her as if she weren't wearing any clothes.

The car seemed to slow its pace minutely. Alice turned to look at James discovering his hands moving over the fly of his pants.

"I think since old James here is giving you a ride, I deserve something back."

Alice growled. She felt for the silver hand gun on the waist band of her pants and pulled it out, aiming it at his pants.

"I suggest you put that away before I blow that micro _dick_ of yours off." she said.

James quickly fixed himself and returned to stare at the road, his hands now shaking. Alice set the gun in her lap, smiling to herself as she saw the sign indicating Forks being a short while away from here.

~~~SM~~~

She hopped from the truck and flipped the guy off walking down the road. All that was around was trees, many many trees. The smell, though, was pure. The air clean and breathable. The only setback was the sky that was dark.

But who gives a shit?

Alice went into her sweater's pocket pulling out her carton of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it in what appeared to be one swift motion. She took a deep pull, her lungs burning, and let the smoke out in ringlets into the now damaged air.

She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, and walked slowly down the deserted road. As her cigarette got smaller, her stomach's appetite got larger. She flicked the bud from her fingers, and buried it into the ground. She could feel the rain approaching the town. She looked around, the few buildings all looking deserted.

She needed something to eat...and a few others things, too. Alice shuffled through her duffel bag, but found she only had a few dollars.

Well damn. Alice walked a little faster, looking for anything resembling an outlet store. After a few blocks, she saw a store with a small parking lot in front of it. Alice glanced around seeing nothing but a few cars in the lot. She walked into the store, a person occupying the store clerks time and a chubby police officer standing off to the side.

She walked up to a stand holding many sunglasses and tried a few on.

"Hmm," she murmured smiling at herself in the mirror. She looked around seeing no one, and shoved the sunglasses in her bag. She walked around a little more, taking some soda, bread, etc. Her hands wrapped around a bag of chips before someone grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me, we don' t like stealing around here."

She panicked for a moment, her eyes looking for something to stall the officer with. She pushed a cart toward him, then knocked over a display case before sprinting out of the store.

There was a light rain hitting the pavement, and Alice had no idea where to go.

"Hey over here!" she heard. She looked over to see a man with golden locks and a cute smile waving her over. She ran over and hid behind his pick up truck.

The guy stood cooly by his truck as if nothing was going on. Alice laughed lowly when she saw the police officer stumble from the store looking everywhere.

"She went that way," he pointed in the opposite direction having the police officer run away.

"Get in before he knows I lied." he said.

Alice couldn't help but get in. This man just saved her from getting arrested, and he didn't look to bad either.

"Thanks." she breathed loudly as the truck sped out of the parking lot.

"No problem."

* * *

A/N: I'll repost the rest of the chapters if this gets feedback:)


End file.
